


Where You Belong

by curiousscientistkae



Series: Glimmadora Week 3 [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Love Letters, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Glimmadora Week 3 Day 3: Love Letters + Song Lyrics
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimmadora Week 3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036428
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> I went with both this time. Sort of lol. The love letter has things based around the song "Where You Belong" by Kari Kimmel which is def a Glimmadora song. So enjoy

Adora trudges along the path, tired and longing for the warmth of a bed. With any luck, maybe she will find some lodging for the night and not be forced to sleep on the hard ground. As much as she enjoys looking up at the stars and trying to map them out, her back definitely needs a break. If only she was back in Brightmoon. Her own bed, her own covers, and being nestled in the arms of her wife. Out of everything she wishes for, it is the feeling of Glimmer’s warm and soft body pressed up against hers. How much longer until she returns home?

Despite the war long since over and peace flourishing all across the planet, there is still much work left to be done. Pockets of Horde sympathizers crop up every now and again and must be quelled. Other times it is just random bandits, wanting to take power from the vacuum the one large empire left behind. Or even, people just want to see the legendary warrior princess. For the past couple weeks, she has been keeping order or giving hope. Tiring work. 

Glimmer would have come with her if she could but alas, as queen of the largest kingdom in all of Etheria, she could not. She has her own duties to attend to and could not leave her post. Being separated wouldn’t be that bad if there was a way to communicate. Both knew this would happen, these further reaches of the world still do not have the best lines to get messages across. If only Adora can hear her wife’s voice one more time, that will give her more than enough energy to make it through this next week. 

And what a week this past one has been. Battles have been rough, some she lost. Some nights have been sleepless which does not bode well with thoughts. Words of doubt, of being a horrible protector or being weak creep into her mind. They have lessened over the years but being away from her security and warmth and continuing to fight the same demon she grew up in does not help. She really needs a break right about now. 

As the sun begins to set behind the horizon, something comes into view. A large wooden building. Smoke slowly spills out of the tall chimney. The scent of freshly baked goods begins to fill her nose. A sign hangs nearby. Squinting her eyes, Adora can see it is what she has sought after. A lodging. And by the looks of it, there is some vacancy. Her spirits lift. 

Adora jogs the rest of the way there. Inside the building, a few people roam about. To her left, is a kitchen area and dinner is in full swing. To her right, is a hall with doors going all the way down. In front of her is a desk with someone behind it. The blonde walks forward and asks if there are any rooms opened for someone to stay the night. Thankfully, there is. She happily digs into her bag for her wallet and gives them the cash they need. In return, she gets a key. 

Adora makes her way towards her room, dying to finally be in a bed. It might not be her own, but at least it is  _ something.  _ Her body will definitely thank you for it. Finally, she finds it and unlocks the room. Inside, there is not much. One bed, a bathroom, a small dresser, and a small nightstand with a lamp on top. Happily, she walks over to the bed and flops down on it face first. She could fall asleep right here and now but it would be a good idea to check over her things. 

Pushing herself up, the blonde pulls her bag off of her shoulders and places it besides her. She flips it open and double checks everything. Extra clothing, food, water, a kit full of supplies, and other little nick nacks. Adora pulls out the box to make sure that everything is in order, she hasn’t checked this in forever. There is plenty of medical supplies, emergency items like fire starters, and…

“What the?” Adora questions. Her fingers pinch a piece of paper she knows was not in there before. It is folded in fours and written in a fine script with dark, glittering purple ink is her name. Right away, the blonde knows who it is from. Adora opens the letter and beings to read. 

_ Dear Starlight; _

_ I hope your adventure is treating you well. I wish I could be there, seeing everything with you and if a fight arose, battling alongside with you like old times. I know life is going to be boring without you here and I cannot wait for your return. I also know you will be missing home and I hope this letter finds you when you need it.  _

_ Whatever you are doing right now and wherever you are, know I am always right here for you. That day we meant all those years ago, when we were bitter and sworn enemies, I never thought you would be such an important part of my life. I cannot imagine life without you here. You came from a dark place, fought against your own family, and created a new one at the same time, one of your own making. Once you decided to leave everything you knew, decided not to look back on yesterday, I knew there was something special about you. Something that made me fall in love with you a little day after day.  _

_ I don’t know how you are feeling right now. Or how things are going. Are they getting rough? I hope you aren’t beating yourself up if they are and I know you, Adora. So if you are down on your luck just read this over and over again until we can see each other once more.  _

_ You have come so far in life. I, and everyone else, are here for you. No matter where you go and when you come home, you are surrounded by love. You are wanted and not a failure. If things are truly rough now or you are just tired and missing home, we won’t be separated forever. Eventually you will come home and we will be back together, where both of us belong. In each other’s arms. You can power through whatever it is and when you come back, you can tell me all about it. I cannot wait for that day. I miss you, love, and I can only hope this makes you feel a little better. Knowing what is waiting for you at home and no matter what, you aren’t alone. This letter alone proves that I am right here wherever you go. _

_ I’m glad that you came into my life, Adora, and we are married and have plans for the future. I wouldn’t have things any other way and I wouldn’t trade it for the world.  _

_ I love you, Starlight.  _

_ -Glitter-bug _

The last two bits, the ‘I love you’ and the nicknames they have for each other are written in First One’s writing. A bit sloppy and crude. Adora has only been teaching Glimmer the language for a little bit. It is the thought that counts after all. 

And does it count. Adora didn’t know she needed a pick me up. She has to place the parchment in her lap to wipe away come tears that have fallen down her face. There is a faint hint of the queen’s perfume on the paper and it makes the blonde’s heart ache. Home is far away and it will be some time before she will be back. Yet, Glimmer snuck a small bit of home into her bag when she was not looking. Something to hold onto until Brightmoon is in her sights once again. This is definitely something she needed. 

As Adora gets ready for the night, she keeps the paper close to her, rarely letting it out of her sight. Over and over again she reads it until the words of comfort from her wife lull her into a sleep where she is back at Brightmoon, side by side with the queen once more.


End file.
